Accountants reconcile accounting records with bank statements by identifying each transaction reported on a bank statement and matching the transaction with a corresponding record in a ledger. Alternatively, the transaction can be used to create a new record in the ledger.
The reconciliation may be assisted by a computer application with a graphical user interface (GUI). The GUI may show bank records in a first list and ledger records in a second list.